A generator set can be used in various industries for supplying electric power in the event of a break in electric power from the supply line or for meeting a relatively high demand of load. However, the generator set may be added to supply electric power either prematurely or with delay in response to load transient spikes. Also, after being added the generator set may be prematurely dropped from supplying power, or retained over an extended period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,619,324 (“the '324 patent”) describes a method of operating a power system that may include commanding a plurality of generator sets that are disconnected from the power line to start generating electricity, and supplying to a control device acting as a coordinating control unit information about the operating state of each of the plurality of generator sets commanded to start generating electricity. According to the '324 patent, the method may also include determining which of the plurality of generator sets has become ready to supply electricity to the power line first, and initiating supply of electricity to the power line by first connecting to the power line the generator set determined to be the first ready to supply electricity.